


Президент Эвердин

by innokentya



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знала ли Прим, что Китнисс вновь внезапно накроет волной страха потерять любимую младшую сестренку, и она отчаянно будет себе доказывать любыми способами, что та жива?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Президент Эвердин

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Fandom Incest 2015.  
> 2\. Постканон. АУ по отношению к смерти Прим.

Китнисс в два счета догоняет опережающую её на несколько десятков шагов Прим и резким движением прижимает её к стене.

  
Прим закидывает голову, слегка приложившись затылком о стену, но боль её не беспокоит в этот момент. Китнисс осторожно прощупывает сквозь любимые пшеничные волосы место будущей шишки, одновременно нежно целуя шею. Не будь Прим настолько хрупкой, что, кажется, вот-вот сломается в крепких руках, Китнисс бы разрешила себе буквально вгрызться в эту тонкую кожу.

  
Китнисс облизывает аккуратную ушную раковину Прим, запуская руки под юбку свободного покроя.

  
— Ты знала, — шепот Китнисс разносится по всему коридору, и Прим, закусив губу, едва слышно стонет.

  
Знала ли Прим, что Китнисс вновь внезапно накроет волной страха потерять любимую младшую сестренку, и она отчаянно будет себе доказывать любыми способами, что та жива? Нет. Прим лишь могла догадываться, но на всякий случай выбрала для церемонии именно это нежно-золотистое платье с черными вставками: юбка-клеш не создает лишних неудобств в движении и… любых других действиях.

  
Прим обхватывает руками Китнисс за шею и наконец-то разрешает вовлечь себя в поцелуй. Он получается отчаянным, даже жестоким, практически как тогда, после взрыва самолета. У Китнисс лопается ранка на верхней губе, и Прим, одарив сестру затуманенным взглядом, практически несознательно слизывает выступившую кровь. Она горчит на кончике языка, отдает металлическим привкусом, но Прим не жалуется.

  
Китнисс без труда избавляет Прим от тонких шелковых трусиков и опускается на колени, пристально вглядываясь Прим в глаза.

  
Изящная ладошка ложится Китнисс на макушку; пальцы проходятся между тонкими прядями волос и, будто совсем невзначай, подталкивают голову ниже.

  
Китнисс на пробу проводит между ног Прим двумя пальцами, собирая выступившую влагу. Прим стонет, чувствуя, как жар её тела резко контрастирует с ледяной кожей сестры. Китнисс облизывает пальцы и, игриво подмигнув Прим, касается языком её клитора. Китнисс дразнится: лижет, посасывает, изредка даже разрешает себе легонько прикусить столь чувствительную часть тела Прим, а после резко вводит внутрь палец. Прим дергается в объятиях Китнисс и едва сдерживает громкий крик. Она закусывает подушечку указательного пальца, чтобы её стоны не привлекли никого в этот уютный полутемный коридор; и ей даже плевать в этот момент на то, что они могут опоздать на важную для Капитолия и всего Панема церемонию.

  
Китнисс добавляет еще один палец и ускоряет свои движения. Прим вцепляется пальцами в прическу Китнисс, окончательно её портя. Китнисс только усмехается, ловя чутким слухом каждый рваный вздох Прим.

  
Когда Прим кончает, Китнисс вылизывает её едва ли не насухо, а потом, даря ей шальную улыбку, поднимается на ноги и притягивает свою любимую девочку для долгого поцелуя.

***

  
— Президент Эвердин! — усиленный микрофоном и прочей технической дребеденью голос Цезаря Фликермана разносится волнами по огромному залу.

  
Китнисс первой подхватывается с одного из лучших мест в первом ряду и начинает аплодировать. Несмотря на то, что сцена довольно близко, Прим всё равно кажется Китнисс маленькой, словно ей снова тринадцать. Прим чинно приветствует жителей Панема, искренне улыбаясь и маша рукой в сторону сотни камер, рассказывает о том, что сегодня — великий день Освобождения страны от гнёта и жутких обязательств, вспоминает погибших и награждает героев восстания.

  
Приняв награду из рук сестры, Китнисс пару мгновений позирует вместе с ней для снимков на завтрашние первые полосы многочисленных газет и журналов Капитолия и возвращается на свое место. Она хитро улыбается, наблюдая, как её самый главный завоеванный в этой борьбе приз стоит на сцене и пожимает руку старине-Хеймитчу.

  
— И всё-таки она непоколебима, — шепчет Китнисс.

  
— Ты права, дорогая, — кивает сидящий рядом Пит, услышавший слова Китнисс.

  
Китнисс одаривает мужа сладкой улыбкой и вновь устремляет взгляд на сцену.

  
В кармане брюк Китнисс сжимает трусики Прим.


End file.
